Sam WInchester's Boyfriend
by ReedAdvil
Summary: Sam está confuso com seus sentimentos sobre um homem que ele conhece, depois de tantos anos algo inusitado como uma paixão poderia surgir na sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora** : ReedAdvil

 **Ship:** Sam Winchester/pp

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Censura:** NC-17

 **Terminada:** Não

 **Capítulos:** Sem previsão

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ "Sam, Dean e afins de supernatural não me pertencem, os personagens originais totalmente de minha autoria."

Sam e Dean Winchester são dois irmãos caçadores, desde muito pequenos foram ensinados a caçar por seu pai, apesar de Sam ter deixado por algum tempo essa vida, logo voltou, afinal aquilo era predestinado a ele.

Após muito tempo finalmente tudo estava calmo, claro alguns monstros pequenos ainda atacavam, mais problemas maiores, como Lúcifer por exemplo, ou estavam trancados ou mortos para o alívio dos Winchesters.

Dean se sentou numa cadeira em volta da mesa do bunker, tinha uma cerveja em uma mão e seu notebook na outra, estava a procura de um caso que logo achou, possivelmente um lobisomen. Noticiava o site que um homem de meia idade havia sido encontrado sozinho em casa sem o coração.

O Winchester mais velho foi acordar o mais novo que estranhamente ainda não havia acordado. Sam estava deitado de bruços e todo largado em sua cama e roncava alto, Dean acordou seu irmão com algumas sacudidas, ele levantou e foi logo tomar um banho já estava ciente de que quando ele lhe chamava era caçada.

Os dois estavam caminho da cidade de Brownsville, TX. Como sempre o mais velho cantarolava algum rock velho enquanto dirigia e o mais novo tinha seus olhos fixados na paisagem do lado de fora. Demoraram apenas algumas horas para chegar a cidade e se instalarem em algum hotel barato.

Foram aprofundar a pesquisa onde o homem foi morto, estava fechado por fachas policiais, Sam e Dean viram um agente real do FBI, Dean limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do homem que virou no mesmo instante que ouviu, acenou com cabeça para os dois, ele era loiro com seus olhos verdes, se olhasse de longe até se assemelava a Dean, Sam parecia encantado com a beleza do homem pois ficou uns dez segundos olhando ele até seu irmão mais velho lhe chamar.

Como não havia ninguém para interrogar já que nenhum dos vizinhos ouviu gritos eles apenas testaram o EMF e conferiram se algum lugar cheirava a enxofre, como não encontraram nada do tipo confirmaram suas suspeitas, foram para um bar por perto e coincidentemente encontraram o agente que estava investigando o mesmo caso que eles.

Os irmãos se sentaram e pediram duas cervejas e o agente intrigado em saber mais sobre eles interrompeu os dois no meio de uma conversa:

\- Vocês são os agentes de mais cedo, certo?. - perguntou se sentando ao lado dos Winchesters.

\- Sim, eu sou o agente Steven Tyler e esse é o meu parceiro, agente William Bailey.- disse Sam estendendo uma das mãos.

\- Eu sou Billie Joe.- disse apertando as mãos de Sam e dando uma piscadela para ele.- Então aceitam uma bebida?

\- Claro, quer dizer, pode ser.- disse Sam meio atrapalhado fazendo ter sobre ele um olhar confuso da parte de Dean

\- Amigo, pode trazer três Blue Martini? - pediu ao barman que apenas assentiu e foi preparar a bebida azul álcoolica.

\- Então o que você acha que é? - perguntou Dean tomando o resto de sua cerveja que estava ficando quente assim como a de Sam que ele mal havia tocado.

\- Um assassino em série, já ouvi falar sobre ele, curiosamente ele sempre desaparece.- afirmou o agente apoiando seus cotovelos na bancada.

\- E o que você sabe sobre esse tal assassino? - perguntou Dean

\- Um total de zero coisas, nem nome, nada mesmo, parece até fantasma.- falou o agente fazendo Sam e Dean se entreolharem

\- Então como você o achou aqui? - perguntou Sam dessa vez

\- Bom, eu sigo pistas, pessoa sem coração, certeza que ele.- terminou de falar e logo o barman lhe serviu os três Blue Martini que havia pedido.

\- Então você acha que é somente um? - perguntou Dean

\- Sim, por que? você acha que há mais de um?

\- Não, estou apenas reunindo os fatos.- falou Dean tomando seu martini sendo acompanhado pelo seu irmão e o agente

\- Bom, me desculpe se for intromissão ou algo do tipo mas vocês namoram? É porque vocês dois andam igual e parecem ter um relacionamento, tudo bem se não quiserem responder...- o Agente se embolou um pouco em suas palavras então tomou seu martini para disfarçar.

\- Não, somos como irmãos.- disse Sam rapidamente

\- É, o que ele disse.- falou Dean. -aliás um brinde a irmandade afinal somos todos criados pelo FBI.- disse Dean fazendo Sam e o Agente erguerem suas taças e brindarem.

Após a noite de bebida os três seguiram seus caminhos, o agente para um hotel chique do outro lado da cidade e os irmãos para o hotel vagabundo.

\- Qual foi a sua com aquele agente playboyzinho? - perguntou Dean quebrando o silêncio que se instalara no quarto.

\- Não entendi a sua pergunta, Dean.- falou Sam se livrando dos seus sapatos do seus pés que doíam.- acho que preciso de sapatos novos, esses estão apertando meus pés.

\- Sammy, não tenta mudar de assunto.- disse Dean sério

\- Eu realmente não sei aonde você está querendo chegar.- disse Sam se jogando na cama com seus joelhos dobrados com os pés no chão e suas mãos apoiando sua cabeça

\- Então não rolou nenhum clima entre você e aquele agente?

\- Não, definitivamente não, aliás desde quando eu sou gay? - indagou Sam se sentando novamente

\- Me diga você.

\- Desde nunca, aliás Dean se rolou algum clima foi entre ele e você.- disse Sam com um sorrisinho de deboche.

\- Não tenta mudar o foco, você sabe muito bem o que eu estava fazendo.

\- Não, eu não sei o que você estava fazendo.- disse Sam.- se está me tentando me tirar da cola do cara pode deixar que eu não sou gay.- Sam disse debochando de seu irmão

\- Qual é Sammy? Eu estava tentando tirar informações com o cara e você comendo ele com os olhos a noite inteira.

\- Você está delirando por conta da bebida, eu não comi ninguém com os olhos.- Sam deu de ombros

\- Ah é? Pois o único que delira com bebidas é você, Sam.- disse Dean se deitando

O silêncio havia se instalado novamente, os pensamentos de Sam estavam viajando no homem de olhos verdes que lhe encantava, ele mentiu para o seu irmão que lhe conhece tão bem que percebeu rapidamente a queda de Sam.

Sam nunca se imaginou se sentindo atraído por um homem, desde pequeno sempre gostou de mulheres, mesmo que seu futuro com elas não tenha sido tão promissor, não que caçadores venham ter um futuro promissor com qualquer tipo de pessoa.

No dia seguinte os Winchesters foram novamente atrás de pistas, a única coisa que bastava para terminar o caso era o saber quem era o lobisomen que ainda matava as pessoas pela cidade.

\- Filho da puta.- disse o Winchester mais velho para o seu irmão ao saber do mais novo assasinato ou melhor mais novos cinco pessoas haviam sido mortas em uma única noite.

\- Será que é um recém transformando? - perguntou Sam olhando para a tela de seu notebook

\- Na minha opinão, sim, única explicação para um lobisomen matar tantas pessoas numa noite.

\- Então, você fica de tocaia hoje.- disse Dean

\- Por que eu? Dá ultima vez fui eu que fiquei nem vem.- disse Sam negando com a cabeça

\- Dá ultima vez não conta você ficou porque quis.- disse Dean dando de ombros

Antes de ir Sam bufou e seguiu seu caminho, para sua surpresa o carro daquele agente também estava lá.

-Idiota.- sussurou Sam revirando os olhos.

O Winchester deixou seu carro e foi atrás do agente que estava destraído, assim que Sam bateu no vidro do carro o homem se virou assustado e prendeu a respiração, assim que viu quem era voltou a respirar e abriu a porta do passageiro insinuando para Sam entrar e assim ele fez.

\- Então veio você e seu parceiro bisbilhotarem também.- disse o agente fixando o olhar em Sam

\- Primeiramente eu vim atrás da mesma coisa que você e segundo eu vim sozinho.- disse Sam

\- Então podemos ficar de tocaia juntos, certo? - disse ele dando um sorrisinho malicioso de lado e se aproximando de Sam

\- Errado, prefiro trabalhar sozinho.- disse Sam saindo do carro e respirando novamente, nem havia percebido que tinha prendido.

Ele voltou para o seu carro, ficou observando alguns minutos até que viu um vulto pegou sua arma e foi atrás do vulto.

\- Você viu isso também? - perguntou o agente assustando Sam que apenas deu um olhar irratado pra ele e assentiu.

Os dois foram pra floresta correr atrás do vulto, Sam nem havia se dado conta que talvez o agente poderia não conhecer as criaturas da noite, deixou ele o seguir.

Quando viram que o vulto tinham parado viram o tão esperado lobisomen, Sam estranhou a reação do agente que não gritou ou pareceu assustado.

\- Você também é? - perguntou o agente

\- Sou o que?

\- Caçador.- falou fazendo Sam o olhar surpreso.

\- Sou, então aquele papo de serial killer era mentira? - disse Sam

\- Era, meu nome é James.- estendeu as mãos

\- Isso não é hora para cumprimentos.- falou Sam atirando no lobisomen na sua frente que se esquivou e fugiu fazendo Sam e James correrem atrás dele

Quando finalmente alcançaram o lobisomen viram ele morto estirado no chão e Dean com sua arma nas mãos

\- Por que não me ligou? - Disse Dean um pouco irritado

\- É uma longa historia.- explicou Sam

\- Eu tenho tempo.- falou Dean

\- Basicamente a criatura apareceu do nada e não deu tempo, aliás seu amigo aqui é caçador.- disse Sam apontando com o dedo para James

\- Meus pressentimentos nunca falham.- disse Dean com um sorriso orgulhoso

\- Eu sou James mas ainda não sei o nome de vocês.- falou James alternando o olhar entre os dois esperando quem fosse falar primeiro

\- Eu sou Sam Winchester e esse meu irmão Dean.

\- Peraí. Vocês são os Winchesters? eu admiro demais o pai de vocês, quer dizer vocês também, é uma família e tanto.- disse James supreso e tinhentando

\- É, somos, nós também precisamos sair da cidade.- disse Dean irritado

\- Necessitamos eu vi um carro da policia passando por aqui por perto.- disse James

Os três foram até a outra cidade para ir em uma lanchonte porque já estava amanhecendo.

\- Então vocês enfrentaram mesmo o apocalipse? - disse James dando uma mordida na torta que havia pedido

\- Enfrentamos, Dean e James vocês podem comer a torta devagar não fugir da mesa.- disse Sam alternando o olhar entre os dois.

\- Essa é a melhor torta que eu já provei na vida.- disseram Dean e James juntos com a boca cheia fazendo Sam rir

Mais tarde os Winchesters e James foram para extremidades da cidade se despedirem.

\- Espero ver vocês novamente.- disse James extendendo a mão

\- Esperamos também.- Sam apertou a mão dele e logo em seguida Dean que foi para o carro esperando Sam que ficou conversando com James.

\- Então aquilo de dar em cima do meu irmão também era teatro? - perguntou Sam.- Ele pareceu ter gostado de você.

\- Não era bem cima do seu irmão que eu estava dando.- disse James dando uma piscadinha e entrando no carro, fazendo Sam recuar e assistir o carro cantando pneu.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sam WInchester's Boyfriend

Capítulo 2

Sam e Dean estavam em caçada a uma bruxa, era um caso semanal, nada com que eles não poderiam lidar, afinal eles eram os Winchesters monstros são com eles mesmo. Uma das únicas coisas na vida deles que eles não administravam muito bem era algo chamado: _Sentimentos_.

Desde que Sam viu James nunca mais se esqueceu dele, já haviam se passado duas semanas mas não tinha uma noite que o irmão mais alto não pensava naquele homem, foi um sentimento inusitado, não que nunca tivesse sentido isso por ninguém, pelo contrário, Sam já gostou muitas mulheres em sua vida mas nunca tinha gostado uma pessoa do mesmo sexo.

Ele estava em um conflito interno entre se aceitar e pensar naquele ser de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros.

Sam tomava uma cerveja em um dos bares da cidade enquanto seu irmão estava de tocaia. Ele nunca fora de ficar sentado bebendo mas algo em sua cabeça ou coração lhe dizia que talvez ele pudesse encontrar James em um desses bares, Sammy tinha algum tipo de esperança que não chegou a lugar nenhum.

SAMMY.- chegou Dean gritando no quarto de hotel fazendo Sam acordar na hora

Que foi? - perguntou o irmão mais novo realmente preocupado

Você não imagina o que aquela vadia daquela bruxa fez, mas eu matei a filha da puta de qualquer forma. - disse Dean com um sorriso vitorioso e abrindo uma cerveja gelada.

Conta logo o que a bruxa fez.- disse Sam já impaciente

Então, ela virou uma mulher bonita de repente tentando me seduzir, falho já que nem bonita ela consegue limpar aquela verruga, ela pulou no meu pescoço e tentou chupar, daí eu atirei bem no meio da testa dela.- disse Dean e depois bebendo um gole de sua cerveja e sentando numa cadeira.

Só isso? - perguntou Sam com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com mau humor

-SÓ ISSO? - falou Dean se exaltando - Aliás o que a madame estava fazendo ao invés de ajudar seu velho irmão? Eu mesmo respondo, em um desses bares fajutos bebendo que nem um alcoólatra e depois veio, comeu e dormiu.

Eu só estava cansado, não é só você que pode sair por aí bebendo, comendo e dormindo não, eu também tenho direitos.- disse Sam

Quem disse? - perguntou Dean irônico

A Revolução Americana, ela disse, aliás eu prometi me esforçar mais no próximo caso que pode ser amanhã - disse Sam - como hoje é meu dia, pode pedir uma pizza, eu tô morrendo de fome.- afirmou acariciando a barriga

Você tá muito folgado hoje hein Sammy. - disse Dean revirando os olhos e chamando o serviço de quarto.

Obrigada, Dean.- falou Sam fechando os olhos novamente

Depois dos irmãos comerem a pizza, deram o caso como fechado, limparam as evidências e saíram da cidade, foram de volta ao bunker, o lugar qual eles chamavam de casa, ambos foram para os seus respectivos quartos, Sam apenas se deitou na cama e ficou encarando o teto, Dean por estar muito cansado assim que deitou em poucos minutos caiu em um sono profundo.

Os Winchesters acordaram logo pela manhã, com alguém batendo em sua porta, assim que abriram deram de cara com Rowena, Crowley e Castiel, abaixaram suas armas que haviam sido pegas, e abriram caminho para os seus amigos entrarem.

O que vocês querem? - Perguntou Sam confuso com aquela visita dos três repentinas.

Bom, Alce, nós viemos tomar café da manhã com os nossos velhos amigos.- disse Crowley se sentando em uma cadeira

E claro queremos resolver um caso,porque pelo que eu me lembro bem quem me colocou de volta nessa vida foram vocês.- disse Rowena

Resolver um caso? Vocês só podem tá de brincadeira, vocês lembram quando tentaram? Castiel você não sabe nem segurar a carteira do FBI direito, façam me o favor.- disse Dean revirando os olhos

Dean, nós só queremos participar mais da vida de vocês, se permitirem-nos isso é claro.- disse Rowena com seu forte sotaque.

O que você acha, Sammy? - perguntou Dean ao seu irmão

Podemos tentar, mas vocês irão fazer tudo que nós dissermos, nem mais nem menos.- disse Sam

olhando bem nos olhos dos três

Dean achou um caso muito estranho, três pessoas apareciam mortas em cidades grandes, eram pessoas de importância mas o que era mais estranho é que cada vítima tinha morrido de forma diferente, um tinha perfurado a lâmina de um anjo (apesar de não ter nenhum rastro de asas pelo chão, ou seja, a pessoa que foi morta não era um anjo), outra aparecia aparecia morta como se um demônio o tivesse feito, e a outra pessoa tinha um saco de magia nos bolsos.

Então ninguém viu nada? - perguntou Sam ao legista

Não, os seguranças disseram não escutar nenhum pio, ninguém gritou ao ser morto.- afirmou o legista

Isso é estranho, vocês já interrogaram os seguranças ou será que podemos? - perguntou Dean

Claro que podem, eles só foram perguntados sobre gritos e afins não foram colocados como possíveis culpados ainda.

Antes dos Winchesters chegarem já haviam duas mulheres lá, uma era negra e a outra era branca, elas duas estavam interrogando como agentes do FBI, os irmãos preferiram não se envolver com aquelas mulheres não sabiam quem realmente elas poderiam ser, elas também não se aproximaram nem por um momento.

Dean ficou a par de interrogar os seguranças com Crowley, enquanto Sam, Castiel e Rowena investigavam a cena do crime, o Winchester mais alto passou o EMF em várias partes da casa até apitar em uma, Castiel também tinha sentido uma captação angelical no lugar, Rowena disse que com certeza uma bruxa havia passado.

Um bruxa, um anjo e um demônio trabalhando juntos, como isso é possível? - aí ele lembrou de seus amigos na hora e soltou um "oh"

Sabe um fato engraçado.- disse Sam com tom irônico

Não sabia que também sabe contar piadas, Alce.- disse Crowley

Vocês três chegaram exatamente no dia desse caso, ou vocês sabem alguma coisa ou vocês estão matando essas pessoas, quer dizer eu não os culpo totalmente todos que morreram são acusados de algo seja assédio ou corrupção, mas não somos a polícia, nosso trabalho aqui é caçar monstros, não pessoas.

Sam, eu posso afirmar que foi apenas uma mera coincidência, nós ficamos tão surpresos quanto vocês quando soubemos do caso.- disse Castiel

Bom, eu espero que vocês não estejam mentindo.- disse Sam seriamente

Bom, então já que vocês já andaram com esses tipos de pessoas, tem ideia de quem poderia se juntar assim? - perguntou Dean.

Eu posso te dar a lista de uns mil demônios que fariam isso. - afirmou Crowley.

Eu também te daria a lista com vários anjos que fariam isso atualmente.- disse Castiel

Bom, tem várias bruxas por aí não conheço todas mas também te daria uma lista bem extensa.- disse Rowena

Pra que você pediu uma lista com nomes? Ninguém mais do que nós sabe que qualquer tipo de demônio, anjo e bruxa pode fazer isso, eu sinceramente achei até demorado fazerem uma legião do mal assim.- disse Sam.

Então como iremos pegar os bastardos? - perguntou Crowley.

Como sempre fazemos, caçando e investigando.- disse Dean

Pela manhã seguinte todos estavam de pé bem cedo, foram investigar em uma outra cena do crime que havia sido deixada pela noite anterior, três pessoas mortas de três formas diferentes novamente, as meninas da primeira cena estavam novamente, e então alguém conhecido por Sam e Dean adentrou pela porta, James, falou algum nome para os policiais de verdade e encostou um dedo no ombro de Sam o fazendo virar assustado.

James? - perguntou Sam disfarçando a alegria de ver aqueles olhos novamente

Sim, sou eu fala baixo que aqueles caras me conhecem por outro nome, Sammyboy.- disse James

Dean, olha quem tá aqui.- disse Sam fazendo seu irmão mais velho se virar acompanhado de seus amigos.

James.- disse Dean indo apertar a mão do amigo

Então,vocês sumiram nunca mais vi vocês pela área, quando vi esse caso tive que vir, não sabia que o reforço aqui estava tão forte.- Disse James

Olha James, eu tenho certeza que não teve um dia que meu irmão não pensou em você.- disse Dean fazendo Sam corar

disfarçadamente.- mas o que quer com reforço forte?

Bom, sobre a primeira afirmação, é o meu charme.- disse ele brincando com Dean e passando a mão sobre os cabelos.- sobre o reforço forte, aquelas meninas ali são caçadoras, é das boas, elas têm muita história nas costas.

Bem que eu tinha desconfiado, elas não vieram falar com a gente, o que normalmente o verdadeiro agente do FBI faria.- disse Sam

É, elas são do tipo que só trabalham entre as duas, mas esse caso a gente precisa se juntar, se derem licença eu irei falar com elas.- disse James se distanciando

Dean, você é tapado ou o que? - falou Sam baixo só para seu irmão com raiva na voz

Sobre? - perguntou Dean confuso

Por que diabos você disse pro cara que eu fiquei pensando nele, tá maluco? Já falei que se quiser pegar ele seu caminho tá livre não me envolve nos seus encontros não.- disse Sam falando por último e depois saindo

James voltou para perto de Dean só que dessa vez com as meninas.

Eu sou Lorena, e essa é minha amiga Maya.- disse a menina se apresentando para Dean e apertando suas mãos.

Aquele altão é meu irmão Sam, eu sou Dean, o baixo britânico é o Crowley, o outro é o Castiel e a ruiva é a Rowena.- disse Dean

Então Dean, elas já tem algumas pistas da onde esses três possam estar.- disse James

É, onde? - disse Dean

Bom, aqui perto tem um galpão que é muito bem trancado e ninguém desconfiaria de lá.- disse Lorena

E como você desconfiou? - perguntou o Winchester mais velho

Eu tenho contatos, bom se vocês quiserem ir lá vê, eu e Maya estamos indo.- falou e saiu andando

Como vocês se conheceram? - perguntou Dean

Velha amiga da escola.- falou James

E os dois viraram caçadores, interessante.- disse Dean

Todos os caçadores e derivados foram para o galpão, chegando lá viram que era muito bem trancado, Castiel viu que não tinha nenhuma proteção lá dentro e apenas adentrou com todos, viram que não havia ninguém lá mas tinha uns sacos de feitiços apenas, deram uma boa revirada no local até perceberem que os antigos residentes não iriam voltar. Aquele caso estava muito estranho para todos, tinha certeza que a intenção daquela gente não era acabar com os políticos corruptos, era algo a mais.

 **Sara** : Que bom que tenha gostado, realmente o Sam não é muito de ter atitude quanto essas coisas (pelo menos não aqui nesse fanfiction), muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogios

 **Sara** : Que bom que você gostou, ter esse comentário me deixou realmente feliz e me deu forças para continuar


End file.
